


"Penpals"

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Series: ReaderxRivals [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Gay, Japan, Oblivious, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Pet Names, Polyamory, School, Sleep, Study Group, Sweet, Teasing, Texting, Tsunderes, United States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: What if the world of Yandere Simulator was real? What if the students at Akademi enrolled in a "penpal" program with your school? This fanfiction is basically that. You, the female (hopefully) reader, will have 8 different so-called "Penpals" during your year in 10th grade.
Relationships: Amai Odayaka/Reader, Asu Rito/Reader, Hanako Yamada/Reader, Kizana Sunobu/Reader, Megami Saikou/Reader, Oka Ruto/Reader, Osana Najimi/Reader, Osoro Shidesu/Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Series: ReaderxRivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123295
Kudos: 7





	1. The "Penpal" Program

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... Guess this happened. Man, why do I do stuff like this?

Ding.  
You yawn and turn over, ignoring the small noise that bothered your sleep. Your silence only lasted for five minutes.  
Then, your phone rang. You open your eyes, annoyed.  
You check the caller ID. It's your closest friend, Myami. She had a habit of waking you up before you were ready.  
You push the accept button and bring the phone up to your ear.  
"Morning!"  
"I'm still asleep," you groan. You hear an annoyed giggle.  
"Of course you are, (Y/N)!" she laughed into the phone. You sat up slowly.  
"Hurry!" You jump.  
"What...?"  
"The principal is having a surprise assembly today!" she said suddenly.  
"But its a Saturday...." You yawn. "I know... But still." she says.  
She hung up. You stretch and stand up. "Guess I should get dressed..."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"We have decided to enroll our tenth grade students into this so-called "Penpals" program. I want each of you to come into the stage and grab eight pieces of paper. Each paper has a phone number of a student from Japan. And, don't worry. These students understand English very well."  
Myami elbows your arm. "Sounds fun..." she whispers. You nod in agreement.  
"First, Zoe Ali..."  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)."  
You stand up and walk slowly to the stage. The principal greets you with a smile.  
You stick your hand into the bucket and pull out eight pages of paper.  
"Thank you."  
You sit back down beside Myami. She already had gotten her papers.  
"Go on, see who they are."  
You look down on the papers. The names were, in order, Osana Najimi, Amai Odayaka, Kizana Sunobu, Oka Ruto, Asu Rito, Osoro Shidesu, Hanako Yamada, and Megami Saikou.  
"Interesting. This seems to be only girls.." you say. Myami shrugs.  
"Oh, they're finished." she said.  
You look back up to the stage, where the staff was leaving.  
You start to wonder who these people were.


	2. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I guess I should put this here. Meh..

"Hello?" You sent the message. It was to the first number on the papers, Osana Najimi.  
"Um, who is this? How did you get this number?"  
"Uh, hi. My name is (Y/N). Are you Osana Najimi?"  
There was a wait before the next reply.  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"I am apart of the "Penpal" program with your school... I drew your name.."  
"Oh."  
You waited for a bit before she replied.  
"Sorry about that..."  
"That's fine. It makes sense."  
"I guess..."  
You sit there, trying to find out something to say to her. If she was even a her, anyways.  
"So... Are you a girl..?"  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay..."  
It seemed she didn't know what to say either. You sighed.  
"I guess I'll talk to you later..?"  
"Yeah. Bye."  
You sighed again and turned off your phone. The "Penpals" program wasn't starting to sound that fun anymore.  
You just wish you didn't have to go through that awkward moment seven more times.


End file.
